Bully
by insertusernamehere111
Summary: He really didn't do anything to deserve the treatment he is getting. But that's life, no one wants to admit it, they think it's cool but, it's just wrong. You can prevent it by telling an adult or teacher, but he was afraid. Afraid for himself and his family. So he needed to end it, end it all. No flames please


**Sad news everybody, one of the kids at my school committed suicide because of bullying. And the teachers talked about it in class and they actually arrested The bullies! I don't know what charges or what ever they were on but they went to court and everything! I was so happy =) that they took them to court, but sad that she committed suicide.**

**I didn't personally know the kid because she was a grade under but I wish I could of helped. So I dedicate this story to her **

**So enjoy and I will update my other one a soon as possible.**

I gave a loud sigh inside my locker while I shoved my books inside along with earlier instruction guides, schedules, and sports manuals from my new teacher Mrs. Wilson, the first teacher, she is my math teacher a subject I was very good at. Well, my father had made me with an intelligence level of a professor, but Sensei insisted that I must go like any other teen. But I was programmed to stay this age, so was I supposed to stay in high school for eternity?

I chuckled from my thoughts before grabbing my schedule. I grabbed my backpack filled with pencils, paper, the essentials before slamming my locker and turning to face the hallway. Just then I knocked down one of the most 'popular' jocks to the ground with pure force from my turning.

"What the hell is your problem!" he yelled while standing up in a goofy matter making one of his girl-friend giggle. He got close in my face while staring his green ones into my blue ones.

"I did not mean it" I said calmly while respectfully backing down. He chuckled before putting his hands out and pushing me to the other set of lockers that were behind me. He held my shirt collar lifting me from the ground and up the lockers. I grabbed his wrists while he lifted me higher before he brought my face to his

"You are lucky your new here" he said before lifting me up again and throwing me into my own locker and shutting it making a loud bang before the voices died down and the bell rang and they ran to their classes. I shifted my arms in the cramp locker before staring at the small slits that let in a small amount of light.

I sighed, great, my first day of school and I already made a enemy, and it was the most popular jock of them all. The locker was tall enough but my arms were squished against my body. I let my fingers reach over to the black lock on the inside and started to let my fingers rummage around it while trying to find the lock to open the door but had no luck.

I would of used spinjitsu, but Sensei had forbidden it

I sighed before using my foot to smash the lock of the hinge, letting it slide open.

I fell out clumsily while falling onto the floor and looking around the hallway. No one, was school out already? I asked myself before looking down at my programmed watch

5:12! School ended and hour ago I retracted my steps before I remembered me activating a silent alarm, while accidently hitting a sleep button, while humans had zzzquil I had a simple button.

Great! I missed the whole day, I made an enemy, I am late for training, and I have lost my book bag! I shut the door I had broken before shutting it and staring at the ground, a paper. I picked it up and it said my name nicely written in a cursive at the top perfectly on the top. I looked back down and saw a trail of papers all leading to the boys bathroom. I grabbed another paper, mine, and another, mine, it all was the same before I opened the door and saw more papers

All mine

It lead to a bathroom stall where a white backpack laid in the toilet, soaked.

I sighed not really wanting to pick it up before deciding, it was gone

I picked up my papers and headed out towards my bike, which was the only one in the rack, with a note on top. I walked over with a stack of heavy books and loose papers. I picked up a paper that was placed on my bike

Don't come near me again Julian

How did he know my last name? I think he was in my last class. I crumbled up the paper and shoved it in my pockets before seeing that my bike's tires we slashed, and the lightning started to flash. I groaned before picking up the bike and starting to drag it, with no tires, with books and papers falling, in the damn rain!

Not the best day

I grabbed the bikes seat and started to drag it sideways while rain poured onto me and my homework. I looked at my watch, 5:22, it takes 25 minutes to get to school by bike, now by walking while dragging a bike in the rain, I say it takes 35-40 minutes.

I gave a distressed sigh before picking up my speed as the rain beat down harder on my skin. I hung my head down not able to see in the thick rain ahead of me before I noticed something warm start to leak down my face before I saw it was blood. I reached up and perched my hand in front of me, blood. Obviously fake from my robotic exterior

But still blood

I placed a cold and wet hand on my nose before cringing and dropping my bike. I let a shaky hand bend my nose before quickly retracting.

"The locker must have broken my nose" I muttered to myself before picking my bike back up. If I had bones, probably a metal bar broken I thought to myself. About twenty minutes later I reached our apartment. Without knocking I opened the door and walked in while leaving my shoes by the door. I walked in slowly before finding no one in the room, they were probably in there own rooms. I pushed some blond hair out of my face before entering the kitchen

And with my luck they were all in there.

They looked back from their papers and smiled, sort of relieved.

"Where have you been?" Nya asked. I didn't want to answer. Telling them, I was shoved into a locker all day and my tires were slashed, not to mention my nose is broken.

"I-I popped my tires" I stuttered, I was a terrible liar.

"What about lunch, I didn't see you" I looked at my feet unable to answer the question

"I-I... Was just... Having lunch with a few other friends"

"Why are you bleeding" Why so many questions? I thought before wiping some more blood off of my face

"I fell" I quickly said

"And your book bag"

"..." I opened my mouth about to stay something before Cole interrupted me.

"Zane, what is really going on"

**So a jock pushed Zane in a locker. While trying to contact his brothers for help he accidentally clicked sleep mode missing his whole day. the rest is explanatory. **


End file.
